


Tricking and Treats

by embro



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Trick or Treating, Underage Drinking, brief mention of drug use, halloween fic, halloween party, harry is in high school, louis is in Uni, shitty costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes his sisters Trick or Treating and just so happens to knock on Harry's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricking and Treats

Louis loved his sisters, he really did. He’d been excited all semester for Half Term so he could spend the whole week with them instead of the occasional weekend that he managed to slip in to his busy student schedule. To top it all off, it was Halloween, and he got to take his sisters trick or treating. 

They’d clung to his leg as soon as he got through the door, and stuck by his side all through dinner. All four of them clambered into his bed his first night to hear him read the twins a story. Even Fizzy and Lottie, who were far too old for bedtime stories, listened with eager little faces. He loved them all, so _so_ much when they were cuddly like this. 

But that feeling only lasted for a few days; he lost his four extra shadows to TV and laptops and mobiles. 

He never felt more like his Mum when he was asking Lottie to get off her phone by saying “You were just with her all day, what could you possibly be talking about now that you couldn’t say earlier?” 

She put her hand over the receiver and said “There was a cute boy on the bus home and we couldn’t exactly discuss him when he was right _there_ could we?” Then she rolled her eyes and muttered “It’s just Louis” to her friend. 

So Louis stormed in and snatched her phone and ended the call. “We’re leaving to go Trick or Treating in twenty minutes and you’re not even dressed.”

“I’m _not_ going trick or treating. I’m not a fucking baby.”

“Language!” 

“Where’s Mum? She said I didn’t have to go this year.” 

“She’s working late, so I’m in charge and I say you have to come.” 

“You’re ruining my life!” She screeched.

“That’s the spirit. You’ve got the voice, now all you need is a hat and broom and you’ll be set.” Before she could say anything more, he was slamming the door closed.

The twins’ room was the next closest one, and the two of them were still mostly on Louis’ good side, so he was rounding them up next. 

“What are you two going as this year?” 

Pheobe looked up at him with a pout. “We’ve only got our cat costumes and I don’t want to go as a cat because Daisy is going as a cat.”

“Well why don’t we turn yours into a dog costume?” Louis shrugged. “Like, a Chihuahua or something? They’re kind of catty looking aren’t they?”

“But I want to go as the same thing as Pheobe!” Daisy whined, and Pheobe kicked her in the shin.

“I don’t want to be the same thing! That’s lame! I want to be a monster!”

“Well then you’re clearly already in costume.” Louis joked, and Pheobe just raised one of her little blonde eyebrows. 

“You’re so stupid. I can wear Fizzy’s costume from last year, she got a new one.” 

“Fine, I’ll ask her about it.” Louis grunted, and left the two of them to bicker. He knew his sisters, they’d be able to sort it out. Pheobe will of course get her own way, but it wasn’t Louis’ problem.

He knocked on Fizz’s door and waited until he heard her bellow “Come in!” 

“We’re leaving in – what the hell?” Louis scoffed, because there was absolutely no way that he was letting his sister leave the house in _that_.

“I’m a fairy.” She smirked with too-red lips.

“You’re twelve!” It was Louis’ turn to screech because his little baby sister was dressed in a tiny little tutu and knee-high glittery stockings and Louis wanted to poke out his eyeballs. “Save this for your wedding night or something, I don’t know. Just – fucking – put a sheet on. You can be a ghost.” 

“No! I can _not_ be seen in a sheet!” she yelled. 

“Well it’s cold outside, alright? Just _please_ put something else on. Or put on some jeans underneath that, and a top. Maybe a coat too.” 

“But you won’t even be able to see my bra!”

“Exactly! Christ, be out in five minutes.” 

When he turned around, the twins were behind him. Wearing their matching cat costumes and looking totally adorable.

“The cat who got the cream.” Louis cooed to a grinning Daisy, while Pheobe huffed. 

“I’m only wearing this because Daisy promised to give me her pocket money next week.” She snarled, but Louis ignored her. 

“Will I draw some whiskers on you?” He asked, and Daisy nodded quick. Pheobe shrugged, which was more than Louis had expected to be honest. 

So he knocked on Lottie’s door and walked in when she said he could. She was still lying on her bed talking to her friend, only this time she was wearing a witch’s hat. “I’m ready. What do you want?” she snapped. 

“I need some eyeliner for the girls’ whiskers.”

She waved her hand unceremoniously towards her dresser, so Louis searched through her cosmetic bag until he found some. His hands were covered in eyeshadow and fuck-knows-what-else, but it was worth it because the girls looked incredible. 

Louis grinned at his handiwork. “Done.” Then he turned to the sister that was still on her bed. “We’re going now, come on.”

“But it’s not even dark yet!” 

“I’ve got a party to go to tonight.”

“Who’s watching us?” Daisy asked, pulling at the hem of his shirt to get his attention. 

“Mum’ll be back before I leave.”

“Whose is it?” 

Louis turned back to Lottie and glared. “Zayn’s, and there is no way in hell that you’re coming.”

“Ugh, fine.” She pushed herself up and muttered a farewell to her friend before hanging up and shoving her phone in the pocket of her jeans. Then she stormed past Louis and shouted over her shoulder “Come on then!”

Which was when Fizzy left her room, fairy skirt and wings over jeans and a shirt just like Louis asked.

“You look great. You all do. Where’s your candy buckets?” Louis asked, and Daisy was skipping off to somewhere to get them. 

It had only taken about half-a-bloody-hour to get them ready, but once they were in the street they all ran to the house across the road and were knocking on the door before Louis had even locked their place up. 

 

It wasn’t proving to be a very lucrative endeavour. Hardly anyone was home, and those that were gave out only a couple of pieces of candy to each girl before shooing them off their front stairs. 

A few streets later though, they struck gold. There was a house absolutely covered in fake cobwebs and spiders, and the walkway was lined with carved pumpkins, and the girls’ faces all noticeably brightened when they saw it. 

Fizzy hadn’t even rung the doorbell yet, but the door was swinging open. And nobody was standing on the other side. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Louis saw all the girls step a little closer to him. “Hello?” he called.

They heard a loud cackle, and Daisy gripped on to his hand. 

Then someone jumped out from behind the door screaming, and all the girls squealed their lungs out. 

“Oi, what the fuck?” Louis yelled, and the person ripped off his mask to reveal a very familiar face. “Niall?” 

“Hey! When did you get back?” his old mate from High School asked as he jumped on top of his shoulders, seeming not to notice the way his sisters were all clinging to him. Louis couldn’t really be mad at Niall, not with how excited the guy obviously was to see him, but he decided to play it up.

“You fucking prick, you scared them all half to death!”

Niall let go of him and stepped back. “Shit, sorry girls. Here, have some candy.” And he pushed the giant bucket into Lottie’s hands. “Go for your life.” 

Louis watched as his sisters began grabbing handfuls, then turned back to Niall. “Got back on Saturday, been staying at Mum’s all week. You going to Zayn’s tonight?” 

“Yeah, course I am mate. Does everyone know you’re back? No one said anything to me.” 

Louis shrugged. “I told Zayn, and I figured he’d spread the word. Clearly not though.” He looked back down to see that his sisters had sufficiently cleaned Niall out of candy. “Better be going home now, I think the girls have got enough.”

“Yeah, ‘course. I’ll see you tonight then.” Niall said, and pulled Louis into another hug. Then he turned back to Lottie, who shyly passed him the now-empty bucket, and Niall just grinned back. 

“So we can go home now?” Fizzy asked hopefully. “I’m freezing.”

“I told you to bring a coat.” Louis snapped, but then sighed. “Yeah, I guess we should head back. I want a nap before I head out.

“When did you turn into such an old lady?” Lottie asked with such sincere interest that Louis felt a little stung. 

“I’m just tired.” Louis grunted back. Which wasn’t particularly true, he was just feeling a little sour and usually a nap helped put him in a better mood. 

“Just one more house?” Daisy asked, and Louis looked down at her. She was still holding his hand, and considering how she was blinking up at him with her big eyes and little whiskers and smiling lips he couldn’t really say no.

“Just one more.” Louis assured her, and ignored the groans of the other girls as they crossed the road. This house looked familiar, but Louis couldn’t quite figure out why. 

When they knocked, and the door was opened, the person on the other side looked a little familiar too. To be honest though, Louis would much rather be _a lot_ familiar with this guy; he was fucking gorgeous. 

“Hi.” Louis grinned, and the boy blinked back with wide green eyes. 

“Louis Tomlinson?” he asked in a gravelly voice, and Louis’ smile widened.

“The one and only. I’m sorry I don’t know your name.”

The boy’s cheeks turned a little pink, and it was beautiful. “Harry. Umm, Styles?” 

And it clicked. “Harry! How are you going mate?” Louis reached through the door and hugged the boy tight. Which was a bit over-the-top, considering they’d probably only spoken three words to each other before, but he couldn’t really help it; Harry’s chest was _right there_ and Louis really wanted to touch it. 

“Uh. Good, I guess.” Harry wrapped his hands hesitantly around Louis’ back and patted it a couple of times before pulling back. “How are you? Do you still see Zayn?” Harry’s eyes widened dramatically when he asked it, and he slapped a hand over his mouth. 

Louis could only grin at the guy’s embarrassment, because it was probably called for. Harry had been a few grades below at the same school, and Zayn would tutor him in English once a week. He was meant to, anyway, but usually Louis would come over to ‘help’ and he and Zayn would just make out the whole time. They let Harry watch as long as he wouldn’t tell on them. “I still do, yeah. Not that I see him like how I used to. As in, we aren’t together anymore or anything but we’re mates. He’s actually having a party tonight, if you want to come?” 

Harry smiled a small smile and with a shrug he asked “Would that be alright? I just haven’t really got anything else on and I’d rather not sit here all night and listen to the doorbell ringing only to tell kids I don’t have any candy.” 

Louis grinned. “It’ll be fine. I’ll pick you up, I’m just round the corner.”

“So you don’t have any candy?” Pheobe asked, hands on her hips. “Then why’ve you got a pumpkin at your door?”

“I made it today and I wanted people to see it.” Harry replied, looking bashfully down at his toes. 

Louis smiled. “That’s fair enough, it’s a great pumpkin.”

Harry beamed up at him. “So what time does it start?” 

“I’ll get you at eight. Just walking though, yeah?”

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” 

“You’re on the way.” Louis lied with a shrug. He didn’t like to lie, but Harry was glowing and Louis desperately wanted the boy to walk into the party with him. Even if nothing happened between them, it would be nice to have a second of people thinking they were together. “See you at eight. And you’ve got to dress up, obviously. The less you’re wearing, the better.” He added with a wink that had Harry blushing and Lottie groaning. 

\---

He had to rethink his costume. He hadn’t put any thought into it before, and was just going to gel his hair back and wear black and call himself Dracula. But now, he actually wanted to look good. 

Louis was shuffling through his wardrobe when Lottie came into his room and sat on the bed. “You’re really doing all this to impress _Harry Styles_?” She sounded almost disgusted, and Louis frowned back at her but didn’t say anything, so she continued. “Have you just completely forgotten what he was like in High School?”

“I remember he got pushed around a bit by the boys in his year, but that’s about it.” Louis shrugged. “Why do you care anyway? He’s hot now. Nobody gives a fuck about High School once you graduate. If you were popular then, you’re more likely to be hated now.” 

Lottie snorted. “But you were popular then.”

“Exactly, so Harry probably hates me. That’s why I’ve got to wear something amazing so he doesn’t hate me anymore, and might even want in on my pants.”

She scrunched up her nose. “You’re gross. What about Spiderman?” 

“Zayn goes as Spiderman every year.”

“Batman?” 

“Liam.”

“Aladdin?”

“Aladdin?”

“Aladdin.” Lottie repeated. “He’s like, the hottest of all the Disney princes. Plus, if you go as street rat Aladdin, you can get your chest out.”

Louis thought it over. He _did_ have a nice chest. “Aladdin it is.”

 

Harry was some kind of demon. In the sense that he had been sent from Hell to tempt Louis, not that that was what he was dressed up as. Louis hadn’t quite figured out what he was meant to be, but it didn’t matter because he looked hot as fuck. 

Louis had knocked on the door at exactly eight and Harry had answered it wearing nothing but black ripped skinnies and combat boots and a tight white shirt. So Louis stood ogling and Harry started blushing. 

“I’m Wolverine.” Harry explained, and Louis nodded. “I thought about taping knives to my hands but I decided that would be a bit dangerous. And I did have my hair all up and pointy like how he has it but Mum’s hairspray is shit so it all fell down again.”

“You look amazing.” 

“Thanks. So do you. Umm, what are you though?” 

Louis looked down at himself, then unzipped his coat to show Harry his chest. And the vest he made by cutting up an old purple shirt of Fizzy’s, but mainly his chest. “Now imagine I’ve got a monkey and a genie and a rug.” 

Harry grinned. “Oh, cool. He’s my favourite. I fancied Aladdin loads when I was younger. Still kind of do.” Then he cringed at himself and grabbed his coat from the hanger. “That wasn’t meant to be flirtatious. I’m not trying to flirt with you.”

Louis pouted. “Why not? I wish you would.”

Harry just went red and locked his house up, then followed Louis down the path. 

It wasn’t a long walk, maybe ten minutes all up, and they walked it in silence. Louis caught Harry watching him often, but didn’t say anything about it. Harry seemed to get red and embarrassed easy enough without Louis’ help. 

He only spoke again when they’d reached Zayn’s house. 

“Are you sure it’s alright for me to come in? I won’t be a bother?” 

“Of course it’s alright, mate. Everyone would love to see you.” 

Harry gave him a look, like he didn’t quite believe him, but he followed Louis in anyway. 

Zayn and Liam and Niall were all sitting in the lounge room drinking beer and eating pizza dressed up as superheroes. Zayn’s and Liam’s were as expected, but Niall was kind of undistinguishable. 

“Captain Planet.” Niall explained with a shrug when he noticed Louis’ raised eyebrows.

“Where is everyone?” Louis asked, and plonked down on the sofa beside Zayn. 

“Its still early. I said it starts at eight, which you know means ten. You really are getting old Tommo.”

“Shut up.” Louis grinned. “Do you remember Harry Styles?”

Zayn looked up at Harry, who was still standing in the hallway, and grinned. “Yes, my favourite customer. You’re looking beautiful as ever. You graduated school now, yeah?” 

Harry shook his head. “Just started my final year.”

“You’re still in school?” Niall asked, looking up from the joint he was rolling. “You look fucking older than me!” 

“Umm, thanks I guess.” Harry said, and plopped down onto the ground at Louis’ feet.

Zayn passed Louis and Harry a beer from where they were under the coffee table. “You liking it yet?” 

Harry shrugged, then gulped down a mouthful of beer while Louis watched his throat work. When he was done, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand and shrugged again. “It’s alright, yeah. Pretty boring.”

“Passing English yet?” Zayn asked, and then grinned when Harry nodded. “No thanks to me. I was a terrible tutor. Remember Louis?”

“Can’t really forget.” Louis grinned back.

“Can I use the bathroom, please?” Harry asked with a shaky voice.

Zayn waved noncommittally behind himself. “Through the kitchen, then the second door on the left.”

They all watched as Harry stood and followed Zayn’s poor directions. 

“Plot twist of the century, that one.” Zayn said with a grin and a wink to Louis. 

“Am I the only one that doesn’t remember him?” Liam asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah, seems like it.” Niall said, shuffling from his ass and onto his knees. “He lives across the road from me, and Zayn used to tutor him in English. Louis would climb through his window to make out with Zayn, then slip back to mine before Harry’s parents noticed.”

Liam scowled at Zayn, who just shrugged. “It was mutually beneficial. I got paid, and Harry got to see two hot people making out.”

“And I studied harder so my parents wouldn’t fire him.” Harry’s voice sounded from the kitchen, where he was opening and closing the cabinet doors. He stopped when he found the glasses. “I really did improve in English.”

Louis was grinning proudly. He wasn’t quite sure what caused the pride; whether it was because he was partially responsible for the improvement in Harry’s grades or because Harry was speaking so openly about it when earlier he’d been embarrassed just bringing it up.

He was still grinning when Harry sat on the sofa, thigh pressed against his, glass of water in hand. “I don’t want to get sick. I’ve got school tomorrow.” He explained, cheeks tinged pink. 

Louis smiled, and took another sip of his beer. “Fair enough.”

Then Niall started passing around a joint, which Harry declined so Louis followed suit. They sat like that, pressed against each other, sipping their beer and swapping shy glances while the other boys chatted for a good half hour at least. Louis desperately wanted to talk to Harry, to get to know him and do a bit of harmless flirting, but with his friends so close he knew it would just be embarrassing; that his mates wouldn’t let him forget it if he said something lame. Because lame, embarrassing statements were all Louis could come up with when he wracked his brain for some kind of conversation starter. Harry was making him feel a little giddy. 

It was pure tension-nulling relief when guests started to show. 

It meant he had other people to talk to, friends that he hadn’t seen much of since he left Doncaster to study; a distraction from not-so-little-any-more Harry Styles. 

He realised it was a bit of a prickish move when he noticed that Harry hadn’t left his spot on the sofa all night; to invite someone to a party only to abandon them an hour in. So now that his friends were no longer around, and he had a few beers in his system, he sat himself down next to the green-eyed High-Schooler that made him feel squirmy inside. 

“Hi.” 

Harry looked up from where he had been peeling at the label of his beer and smiled. “Hey. Was wondering where you got to.”

“Catching up with a few people. Sorry I left you for so long. You alright?”

“Yeah. Um, just spoke to Liam and Zayn for a bit but I think they went off to shag or something.” Harry was going a little pink again, and it made Louis giggle. Which, in turn, made Harry’s cheeks darken. “What?” 

“Nothing. Do you really have to go to school tomorrow?” Louis said with a little whine, and Harry frowned.

“I could probably skip. Why?”

“I want to ply with you alcohol because you seem like the type to need it to dance.”

Harry smiled bashfully. “I’ve only had the one beer all night. I think I could dance though.” 

Louis grinned and pushed himself up, pulling Harry along with him. “Good, because no one ever dances at Zayn’s parties and I would really like some company.”

That had Harry backing away towards the kitchen. “I’ll definitely need more beer for that, then.” 

“Alright.” Louis laughed and followed him. “I’m holding you to that.” 

Harry nodded with wide eyes before turning to raid the fridge. He came out with a beer in one hand and a banana in the other. “I’m hungry.” He said with a shrug. “I want to go outside. Can we?”

“It’s cold, but we can if you want.” Louis said, and Harry nodded so Louis led the way out to the small garden. There were a few people littered about on the grass in small groups, but there was a lone chair free so Louis sat down on it and patted his lap. Harry blushed and sat down on the grass at his feet. “You’re going to get a wet ass, mate. My lap can’t be that bad.”

Harry shrugged and began to unpeel his banana. 

“Sorry.”

Harry looked up, brow furrowed and lips pursed. “What for?”

“For showing you a shit time. You look bored as fuck.”

“I’m not.” Harry reassured him quickly. “I’m having fun, really. I – I haven’t been to a party before and I’m just happy to be here, honest. How do I look bored?” 

“You’re eating a banana and sitting in wet grass.”

Harry grinned and shrugged again. “But I’m with you.”

“That sounded awfully flirtatious.” Louis said, the effect of his eyebrow-raise ruined by the grin splitting his face in two.

Harry choked on his banana and tried to hide his embarrassment by taking a mouthful of beer. Which he choked on. “I wasn’t trying to be. I mean, just, you’re cool. Like, really cool. You were the coolest boy in school and you’re talking to me and it’s just – cool.” 

“I was a self-absorbed prick. Eighteen year old me is someone I would gladly punch in the face. You’re a lot cooler than I ever was, Harry.” 

Harry smiled small to himself. “I guess you never went to a Uni party when you were in High School, huh?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant. Now come up here and sit on my lap because just looking at you is making me cold.” 

Harry stood, and rubbed his thighs awkwardly. “My ass is dirty and you’re wearing white jeans.”

So Louis stood and nodded for Harry to take the seat, then sat down on his lap. “There, problem solved.”

It was silent for a moment, as Louis shuffled to find a spot that was comfortable and kept Harry’s face in his line of vision. It meant he was sitting sideways, legs dangling down over Harry’s right thigh. It also meant that Harry’s throat was inches away from Louis’ lips. 

“What do I do with my hands?” Harry muttered quietly, cheeks pink and eyes fixed south of Louis’ chin. So Louis picked them up and put them around his waist. 

“There.” Louis said, and gulped when Harry’s hands spread out, one on his thigh and the other on the small of his back. He had big fucking hands. 

“Is this okay?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded quick. 

There was a loud burst of music for all of two seconds, when a group of girls all clad in sexy-nurse costumes had gone back inside, and Louis looked to Harry’s face to see him watching them. 

“Do you like girls?” 

Harry snorted and looked up at Louis with raised eyebrows. “Really, Louis? Do you not remember how I watched you and Zayn?” 

Louis shrugged. “You were fourteen, and sex is sex.”

“You never had sex in front of me.”

“You know what I mean.”

Harry nodded, then leant down to pick his beer bottle up from the ground. He drank it all down in one go and near-whispered “Once, you looked at me when Zayn was sucking your neck and I wanked to only that image for a full month at least.” 

“Fuck.” Louis breathed out, but it sounded more like a moan. But, _fuck_ , how was he meant to react? 

Harry’s eyes were clenched shut and his breathing was growing more ragged. “I can’t believe I just told you that.” 

Louis turned around more in Harry’s lap, as far as he could go, but it wasn’t enough so he stood up to straddle Harry properly. He watched as Harry’s eyelids flew open, and felt the way Harry’s hands clung on to his waist like he desperately didn’t want Louis to go. He couldn’t have been more desperate then Louis though. “I’m going to kiss you, if that’s alright?” 

Harry nodded, eyes wide and pleading, and didn’t stop until Louis’ lips were firmly against his. Moving, opening, tasting. Louis’ tongue slid against Harry’s and Louis’ hands tangled in Harry’s hair and Harry’s hands raced against Louis’ skin. 

When they finally pulled apart, they were sucking in air like they’d been drowning. 

“I thought this was a trick.” Harry said, and when Louis frowned he added “When you invited me to the party, I thought you were kidding, or that you might have invited me here to embarrass me.”

“Then why’d you come?” 

Harry’s eyes flickered downwards, to Louis’ chest pressed against his. “Just in case you weren’t.” 

“I must really have been a prick, then, to make you think I’d do something like that.”

Harry shook his head and looked back up. “No, because you said Trick or Treat and I didn’t have anything for you. I thought maybe this was the trick.” 

Louis laughed, rocking back on Harry’s thighs so far back that the younger boy tightened the grip around his waist. He sobered up when he felt it in his fingers, the honest fear for both Louis’ safety and his reaction. So Louis slid his hands around Harry’s neck, and played with the curls on the nape of his neck, and kissed him lightly on the lips. “But Harry, you did have something for me. _You’re_ the treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I remade on [Tumblr ](http://harryventura.tumblr.com)


End file.
